39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cahill family
The Cahill Family (besides the''' Vespers) is the most powerful family in human history. Founded by Gideon Cahill and his wife, Olivia Cahill, around the 16th century (the 1500's), it was split up in a fire that destroyed Gideon Cahill's laboratory and created the five branches -''' 'Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, Janus, and Madrigal. The family branches have been against each other ever since, constantly competing to find the 39 clues first. 'History It is virtually impossible to find one significant figure in history that is born after the 1500's that's not a Cahill. As it is said above, the Cahill Family is split into 5 separate branches, the Ekaterinas, Tomas, Janus, Lucians and the Madrigals. Each branch has it's own distinct qualities that seperate the different Cahill branches. Some branches have a grudge against each other. All of the branch's founder was one of the original Cahills; Luke Cahill founded the Lucian Branch, Katherine Cahill the Ekaterina Branch, Thomas Cahill the Tomas Branch, Jane Cahill the Janus Branch, and Madeleine Cahill the Madrigal Branch. The reason you cannot find a significant figure that wasn't a Cahill after the 1500's is because back when only the original Cahills- Gideon, Olivia, Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane- were alive, Gideon created a serum that cured the Black Plague. He gave parts of the serum to each of his children, but unknowingly, the serum altered each of their DNA in a different way. So Katherine suddenly was hyper-interested in science and inventions, Jane into art and music, Thomas' new DNA altered his physical prowess and determination, and Luke achieved tactics and sneakiness. When the siblings got married and had children, their altered-DNA was passed down to their offspring. So Jane's children had an interest in the arts and musics, and excelled in them as well. This DNA was passed down generation after generation, and because of the mysterious properties of the serum that Gideon created, the gene is never turned off. Madeleine Cahill was never given part of the Serum, as she was born after her siblings parted their ways in hatred and Gideon died in the fire. 'Ekaterina Branch' The Ekaterina (pronounced ee-cat-er-ee-nah) or "Ekat" for short prize ingenuity, inventiveness, and curiosity. Brilliant scientists and inventors are members of this branch. Their former leader was Bae Oh, who was arrested with the help of Alistair Oh (his nephew), for the murder of Alistair's father and the assault and battery of Alistair himself, and for many accounts of treachery. Alistair is the supposed new leader of the Ekats after the Book Series One, although this may be false. Katherine Cahill founded this branch. Their mascot is a yellow/orange dragon. 'Janus Branch' The Janus love the arts. Creative artists (art ranges from writing to painting to espionage to rapping to burgulary) hail from this branch. Their current leader is Cora Wizard. Jonah Wizard is part of the Janus branch. Jane Cahill founded this branch. Their mascot is a green wolf. 'Lucian Branch' The Lucians are leaders and spies. Due to the fact that some Lucians are ruthless and have an affinity for using poison, they are typically the most feared branch. Their leaders were Vikram and Isabel Kabra. It is suspected that Ian and Natalie became the new leaders when Isabel was arrested and Vikram Kabra went into hiding. Irina Spasky is also a Lucian, but she died in a fire saving Amy, Dan and Alistair Oh in In Too Deep . Luke Cahill founded this branch. 'Tomas Branch' The Tomas are athletes, explorers, and warriors. This branch, currently led by Ivan Kleister, values endurance and strength above all. The Holts are the only Tomas in the books. It is notable that the Tomas were first on the moon (Neil Armstrong) instead of the Ekaterinas. Thomas Cahill founded this branch. It's mascot is the polar bear. 'Madrigal Branch' The Madrigals goal is to reunite the Cahill family.If a branch obtains too much power or clues, the Madrigals will destroy buildings and if necessary, kill. The Madrigals are extremely secretive and highly skilled. They tend to have members that are the heroes of history and some notorious people (William Shakespeare is one example, he disappeared for a few years). Grace Cahill was the Madrigal leader (revealed in book 7 secrets), but she left the branch to Fiske Cahill, Dan and Amy when she died. Due to Fiske's age Amy and Dan might become the new branch leaders. When the Madrigals want to tell people that the Cahill Family will be united again they use a C for their crest. If they want to frighten someone, they use the Madrigal M. More than half of Nobel Peace Prize winners are Madrigals. Madeleine Cahill founded this branch in order to get the Cahill Family together again. They are the only branch to not have a serum in their DNA. The Madrigals have 3 crests, one is official, one is for re-unification, one is for threatening. Category:Lucian Category:Tomas Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Families